Security systems known are subject to cumbersome installation of constituent parts and associated static location of imagine devices (e.g. cameras) that are installed therein. Because the cameras are static and difficult to install, dark spots can be exploited by intruders. Additionally, it has been proposed to send recorded and/or streaming images to computing devices or portable computing devices such that the user of a smartphone can view information such as recorded images (or images being recorded) or messages. In this respect, portable computing devices such as smart phones or tablets have been used for storing, analyzing, and transmitting such information.
However, in order for any settings in a particular system to be manipulated (i.e. to view different cameras, move the location of a camera, or any other administrative function), an end user typically has to be near the location of the camera and/or be situated where the actual surveillance systems are located in order to make such changes permissible. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the various embodiments described below are presented.